


The Kids Are...Pretty Alright

by orphan_account



Category: Fall Out Boy
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kid Fic, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-07
Updated: 2015-05-07
Packaged: 2018-03-29 12:53:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3897058
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's the year 2016, and Pete's life couldn't be better. Married to the man he loves, three amazing children, what could be better?</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Kids Are...Pretty Alright

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah I wrote a kid fic...I just have so many headcannons about how Patrick and Bronx would act together and it would be the cutest thing. Not necessarily even in a father/son way like this fic is, it could be like an "Uncle Patrick" and Bronx thing. Either way it would be too adorable to handle.

Pete loves how well Patrick and Bronx got along. He was worried the transition from 'Uncle Patrick' to 'Dad' would be awkward, but Bronx honestly didn't care. Neither did Saint or Declan, even though they were way too young to understand. After Pete's messy break up with Meagan two years ago, a few months after Saint was born, Patrick had been there to help Pete pick up the pieces of his heart, the same as he had been after Ashlee. Pete has always wondered what would become of their relationship if he had confessed the lingering feelings he'd felt for Patrick for over fifteen years, since he met him in 2001. Now, in 2016, they were married and living together with their three kids.

"Patrick I need help," Bronx whined. He was siting at the coffee table in the living room, doing homework.

"What's up little man?" Patrick grinned, wiping his hands on a dish towel and leaning against the archway from the kitchen to the living room.

"I need help with math," He whined.

"Pete's literally right there," Patrick laughed. "I'm in the middle of dishes, but I'd love to help."

"Pete's shit at math," Bronx grinned.

"DUDE LANGUAGE!" Pete scolded. Bronx stuck his tongue out at Pete and giggled when his dad did it right back.

"Yeah I'll help, come into the kitchen though," Patrick chuckled. Bronx picked up his book and pencil before following Patrick into the kitchen.

After about ten minutes, Pete walked quietly to the archway and saw Bronx sitting on the corner of the counter, between the sink and oven, with his book in his lap. Patrick was leaning against the counter with the sink in it, drying a bowl. "So multiplication is just like adding the first number the amount of times the second number is?" Bronx asked.

"Exactly," Patrick grinned. "So two times three would be..."

"Uh...six?" Bronx asked. Patrick nodded and walked over to the cabinet, putting the final bowl away before grabbing a pack of Oreos and handing them to Bronx. "But dinner's in like half an hour...?" He cocked his head to one side and furrowed his eyebrows. "I never get cookies before dinner." "

But you did great with your math," Patrick told him. "So you get a reward. Don't tell Pete," he chuckled.

Pete moved from leaning on the door frame into the kitchen and wrapped his arms around Patrick's waist, startling the latter. "Pete knows," he stage-whispered. "AND PETE WANTS A COOKIE!" He grinned, grabbing an Oreo and sitting next to Bronx. "So how's the math?"

"Done!" The seven year old exclaimed, throwing the book onto the floor.

At that moment both two year olds, Saint and Declan, ran in and Patrick leaned down to catch the running Declan. "Daddy I'm hungry," Declan whined. He noticed Pete and Bronx eating Oreos and his eyes went wide. "Can I have a cookie?" He whispered.

"Sure buddy," Patrick laughed, handing his son to Pete, who put him in his lap. Patrick ruffled Saint's hair before handing him two cookies. "I'm too lazy to cook and Pete'll burn down the house. Oreos and pizza for dinner?" He asked. All four of his boys, who were now all seated on the counter after Patrick picked up Saint and put him on Pete's other side, nodded, Pete the one with the most enthusiasm.

Patrick grabbed a his own cookie before going to call the delivery guy. He walked back into the kitchen to see Saint trick Declan into looking the other way as he stole the rest of his cookies. "SAINT GIVE THEM BACK!" He shouted, leaning towards his brother and making grabby hands. Pete wrapped his inked arms around the toddler, stopping him from falling.

"Saint," Pete warned.

"More like Satan," Bronx grumbled, causing Patrick to choke on the water he just grabbed.

"Dude," Patrick warned. Bronx just smiled innocently, before grabbing a Diet Coke out of the fridge and hopping back onto the counter. The door bell rang and their dog, Penny, started barking and running over to it, jumping on the closed wooden door. Their other dog, and Shih Tzu named Roxy, followed her, but ran face first into the door, before bouncing back and looking extremely confused. The five of them burst out laughing, and Patrick answered the door, paying the guy and taking the two large pizzas.

Pete placed Declan on the ground, before grabbing plates and hopping onto the counter that separated the living room from the kitchen. Patrick picked Declan up and placed him between Pete and the corner of the counter, so he wouldn't fall of the side. Patrick grabbed the plates and put two pieces on each, giving one to Bronx and the other to Saint. He served Declan and himself, as Pete had gotten his own. Patrick hopped up next to Pete and the latter bumped their shoulders together, before moving so they were pressed right next to each other. The five of them ate and talked, with the radio on in the background before the two younger kids got too tired to stay awake, so Patrick picked up Saint and Pete grabbed Declan, walking into their shared room, and placing them in their beds, before turning off the light and returning downstairs.

Bronx was almost asleep as well, so Pete picked him up and put Bronx in his own room. Pete returned downstairs and collapsed onto the couch next to Patrick. "I love them but I get so tired," he chuckled.

"Well at least your nights of not sleeping are gone," Patrick laughed, wrapping an arm around Pete's shoulder. "It's like nine o'clock and I'm exhausted."

"Me too. Bed?"

"Bed."

~~**~~

Patrick was sitting on a bench in their local park, as his kids were playing in the playground a few feet away. Pete was playing soccer with Brendon and Gabe on the other side of where Patrick's bench was. The latter was working on some new songs for Fall Out Boy, using Garage Band on his MacBook, with one earbud in so he could hear what his children were doing. He was startled of his writing trance by a shout of pain.

What Pete often referred to as 'Mama Bear Mode' kicked in and Patrick sprung off the bench, racing the few feet to where Bronx was laying on the ground, clutching his elbow. "What happened?" He immediately panicked.

"I fell off the play thing," he told Patrick, pointing at the climbing bar thing.

"Are you okay?" Patrick questioned. He saw Pete, Gabe, and Brendon run over from the corner of his eye.

"Yeah I'm fine," Bronx muttered, tears forming in his eye.

"Bronxie I can tell something is seriously wrong," Patrick said softly.

"It hurts Trick," he whimpered, before the tears fell and he moved into Patrick's arms, accepting the hug gratefully. Pete watched and Patrick held the crying Bronx, and fell for Patrick all over again, seeing how great he was with the boy. Even though this was possibly the worst time for him to be thinking those things.

They ended up going to the hospital, and Bronx's arm was broken. He was going to be kept for two days, as they scheduled a surgery for him for the next day. Gabe and Brendon stayed in Bronx's room, as William, Ryan, Andy, and Joe arrived, all demanding to see their favorite nephew. The six of them didn't leave until the staff kicked them out. Pete and Patrick refused to leave, even though Bronx rolled his eyes and insisted he'd be fine. Both of them ignored him and stayed that night, Brendon agreeing to watch Declan and Saint for the night, and bringing them back the next morning.

Pete went to buy himself a coffee, as he could tell he wouldn't be sleeping that night anyway. When he returned to Bronx's room, he stopped at the sight and backed out of the room slightly, peeking around the doorframe. He could see Patrick sitting on Bronx's bed, with the boy in his arms. Pete could here the strawberry blonde haired man singing softly.

" _Honey is for bees silly bear, besides there's jelly beans everywhere_ ," Patrick sang, smiling slightly. " _It's not what it seems in the land of dreams, don't worry your head, just go to sleep_." Pete smiled slightly, and heard Patrick stop after the line, " _When you wake up, the world will come around._ " Pete walked into the room and saw Bronx laying with his head on Patrick's chest, his blonde curls framing his peaceful face. Patrick was breathing steadily, and his eyes were shut; he must've fallen asleep once he finished singing. Pete took of his husbands fedora and glasses, placing them on the table next to the bed. He quickly took a picture of the two, and couldn't resist posting it, even if Patrick would kill him later. Smiled as he posted it on Instagram and Twitter with the caption " _2/4 of my boys < 3_" He grinned before kissing Patrick's forehead and smoothing some of Bronx's hair down. Pete went to sit in the chair on the side of Bronx's bed the boy was laying on, before falling asleep.

~~**~~

"Pete you're gonna wake them up," Patrick sighed.

"OH SO THIS IS NOW ALL MY FAULT HUH?" Pete screamed.

"NO I NEVER SAID THAT BUT would you just lower your voice?" Patrick shouted, before hissing out the second part. He sat down on the couch and scrubbed his hand over his face. This argument was stupid; it was late and Pete had wanted to change a note and Patrick told him it didn't sound as good, and well, the tired, un-medicated Pete exploded.

"OH RIGHT, SO SORRY. SO SORRY I CHANGED THE ONE NOTE IN THE SONG AND SO SORRY I'M NOT LOWERING MY VOICE LIKE MR. FUCKING CONTROL FREAK WANTS ME TO!" Pete screamed. Patrick look down and his cheeks turned red. Pete regretted screaming instantly. "Patrick..." He croaked out.

The latter turned and glared at Pete, before jumping off the couch and running up to their room. Pete heard the door slam, and if their kids weren't awake before, they definitely were now.

Pete sighed and walked upstairs, checking in Saint and Declan's room first. Bronx was in the room, surprisingly. He was sitting on Declan's bed, with either toddler on either side of him, his arms around both of them. "Hey guys," Pete sighed. "Sorry about the yelling, we were just writing a song and well..." He sighed again before taking a seat on the end of the bed.

"Are you gonna leave like Mommy did?" Declan asked, eyes wide. Elisa had left Patrick for no reason six months after Declan was born, and didn't request any custody, so the boy barely remembered her.

"No, I'm not going to leave. And Patrick won't either," Pete reassured them. "We just...we just argued is all. The song writing process does that to us. I'm sorry you guys had to witness that." Pete sniffed, wiping away a few tears. "Sorry guys, you shouldn't have to go through that."

"You should apologize to Trick," Bronx told him seriously. "Tricky taught me to always fix things with someone you love." Pete smiled at his son, before wishing then goodnight and walking out of the room. Bronx followed, but turned to go to his own bedroom. Pete knew he wouldn't lose Patrick over this, but he didn't want to lose him ever. He was a much better influence on the boys than Pete felt he would ever be.

He walked to their bedroom door and knocked gently. The door opened and Patrick peeked out. He just sighed and walked further into their room, leaving the door open, so Pete followed him. "You better not do the thing," Patrick pouted. "I'm angry and you, so don't do the thing."

Pete thought to himself for a second, before remembering what 'the thing' was. He walked to stand in front of Patrick, who was sitting at the end of their bed, and used to fingers to life the others head, before smiling down at him. Patrick groaned but smiled back. "You know I can't resist smiling when you do. You're irresistible," he grinned.

It was Pete's turn to groan. "You just had to make the pun didn't you?" Patrick nodded before crawling backwards and laying on his back, with his head on the pillow and his eyes shut. He slowly opened his eyes, before smiling and opening his arms to Pete. The latter beamed and lay down with his head on Patrick chest. "Love you."

"Love you too."

"You're a much better father than me..." Pete sighed, seemingly out of nowhere. "But it's okay, I mean I'm a good dad, but you're a perfect dad. I love seeing how great you are with them. They're gonna have a great life with you."

"And you'll be there the whole time, making it even better for them," Patrick whispered, running his hands through Pete's hair. "They'll turn out great."

"Yeah, they will."

**Author's Note:**

> I'm a sap and don't care that I am in the slightest


End file.
